1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multiple clutch unit for a power train and having a first clutch, particularly a multiple-disk clutch, that is non-rotatably connected to a first shaft, and having at least a second clutch, particularly a multiple-disk clutch, that is non-rotatably connected to a second shaft and is arranged coaxially with the first clutch, whereby the clutches can be actuated by means of piston/cylinder units, particularly hydraulically.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional multiple clutch units are often constructed in a complicated manner, leading to relatively high manufacturing and assembly costs.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to produce a multiple clutch unit for a power train, wherein the clutch unit can be simply constructed and cost-effectively manufactured and has a first clutch, particularly a multiple-disk clutch, that is non-rotatably connected to a first shaft, and has at least a second clutch, particularly a multiple-disk clutch, which is non-rotatably connected to a second shaft and is arranged coaxially with the first clutch, whereby the clutches can be actuated by means of piston/cylinder units, particularly hydraulically.